Kuroko no Chibi
by Aliyss
Summary: Tetsuya adiknya Aomine Daiki. Bertemu dengan GoM, apakah yang akan terjadi ? Maaf, summarynya Gaje, karena authornya juga Gaje... Warning inside. GoMxKuro. Akan muncul HaiKuro !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelum kalian membaca fanfic ini ingatlah, yang membuat masih pemula. Diramalkan akan terjadi kekacauan berupa absurd, humor gagal, garing, terutama gaje dan OOC.(Seperti pembuatnya...)**

"LAMAAAA !" teriak mahluk kuning yang cukup menyebabkan gempa untuk orang-orang didekatnya.

"Shut up _nanodayo_ !" kata mahluk yang sedang memakai jam tangan berwarna pink **(ternyata lucky itemnya cukup normal hari ini...)**

"Tapi dia datang terlambat ! Kita sudah menunggu selama 45 menit ! Aku sudah capek menunggu Midorimacchi !"

"Tapi-..." dan seketika perkataan si oha asa freak kita dihentikan karena melihat aura hitam milik kaptennya yang pendek(?) itu .

"Sudahlah Shintarou, Ryouta, tirulah Atushi yang diam-diam makan snacknya disana." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam yang menyebabkan burung-burung yang tadinya terbang di udara pergi dengan terbirit-birit.

"Aka-chin, snackku habis..."

"Kalau Daiki tidak datang dalam 2 menit lagi, tinggalkan dan besoknya bunuh dia, mengerti ?"

"Baiklah" sahut Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara yang takut melihat sang macan(?) Siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Yo, kalian menunggu lama ?" kata mahluk gosong kita ini.

"Daiki, kuberi kau waktu 10 detik untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

"Apa 10 detik?! Setidaknya-"

"5 detik"

"Saatakumaupergiternyataorangtuakumenyuruhkuuntukmembawaadikkujugakarenamerekasedangsibuk."

"Ok waktunya cukup, lumayan untuk mahluk yang tidak berotak seperti kau, dan sekarang dimana adikmu ?" Kata Akashi.

"Disana." tunjuk Ahomine disamping kakinya.

Diam sejenak.

"Aominecchi, tidak baik untuk berbohong..."

"Sudah hitam, dakian, tidak berotak, ternyata kau juga pembohong nanodayo."

"Mine-chin kalau suka berbohong nanti tidak dapat snack loh."

"Daiki, kau ingin latihanmu ditambah 5 kali lipat ? Karena dengan senang hati saya bisa memberikannya."

"Kenapa dengan kalian semua ? Lihatlah baik-baik ! oi, Tetsu, beri salam."

Tiba-tiba, muncullah anak super imut didekat kaki Aomine Daiki dengan muka malu-malu yang super cute dan super efektif untuk membuat GoM(minus Aomine) berteriak super keras dan super berhasil mengalahkan teriakan Kise.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"(mohon maaf ada gangguan teknis seketika, hal disebabkan oleh 4 macam mahluk berwana-warni).

.

.

.

.

**(Author : Wah, Akashi berteriak *tatapan haru* #diinjak Akashi#)**

.

.

.

.

"Halo, saya Aomine Tetsuya, saat ini sedang menduduki bangku 5 SD, terima kasih karena sudah menjaga kakak saya ." kata si ultimate uke kita dengan membungkuk sedikit.

(Akashi dengan sigap merekamnya)

(Kise juga)

(Midorima juga)

(Murasakibara juga)

(Aomine(?) juga)

"Daiki... kau culik dimana anak ini ?!" teriak Akashi.

"Aominecchi ! Aku tau kalau kau ingin selamat dari Akashi dan membuat alasan palsu ! Tapi janganlah sampai mencuri anak orang !"

"Kau sedang berada di urutan 5-4-6-3-8+2+3+1-4+9+4-5+9+3(silahkan hitung sendiri) kembalikan lah anak itu sekarang jika kau tidak ingin ditangkap polisi." **(Midorima ternyata cerewet =.=")**

"Mine-chin, tidak ada snack buat kau..."

"Kenapa kalian semua ?! tidak bisakah kalian lihat kalau dia adikku !"

"Oh ya ? Coba jelaskan perbedaan kulit kalian."

"Saat ibuku mengandung aku, ibuku suka makan makanan yang gosong. Saat ibuku mengandung Tetsu entah kenapa ibuku jadi hanya ingin minum vanilla milkshake."

Yang lain melongo. (silahkan bayangkan sendiri)

"Perbedaan rambut."

"Saat ibuku mengandung aku ibuku suka melihat laut. Saat ibuku mengandung Tetsu ibuku suka melihat langit."

Yang lain sweatdrop. (silahkan bayangkan sendiri)

"Perbedaan sifat."

"Saat ibuku mengandung aku, ayahku masih tetap membawa majalah porno anehnya ibuku juga ikut membacanya. Saat ibuku mengandung Tetsu tampaknya ayahku sudah tobat."

Yang lain antara kasihan dan ingin ketawa. (silahkan bayangkan sendiri)

"Aku tetap tidak percaya Aominecchi bisa memliki adik seimut ini !"

"Hey, kenapa bisa begitu ! Aku kan keren, jadi keimutanku berpindah ke Tetsu." sambil berpose alay.

"Mine-chin, berhenti... Kau membuatku ingin muntah..."

"Kau menjijikan nanodayo."

"Daiki, latihanmu menjadi 5 kali lipat."

"KENAPA ?!"

"A... permisi..."

Dan seketika mereka semua melihat anak laki berwarna rambut biru muda yang menebarkan aura-aura moe(?) disekitarnya.

"Maafkan aku karena aku sudah membuat repot. Jika perlu aku pulang saja..."

Dan seketika pula hati mereka bagaikan ditusuk panah moe dari Tetsuya.

"Tetsuyacchi ! Tidak perlu ! Tinggallah !" **(Author : memangnya Tetsuya tinggal disana -_- nanti kalau mau pulang, pulang kemana ? -_-)(Kise : pulang bersamaku ! ) (Author : jangan ! nanti Tetsuya tertular narsismu !)#ditendang Kise**

"Cancer berada di urutan ketiga dan Aquarius berada di urutan keempat hari ini. Oha asa sudah mengatakan bahwa kehadiran Aquarius akan membawa nasib baik bagi semua, kusarankan supaya kau tinggal." **(Author : Midorima ._. bukankah kalau bertemu dengan kalian itu berarti nasib buruk ? Lebih baik Tetsuya pulang saja deh ._.) (Midorima : Shut up **_**nanodayo**_** !) (Author : Midorima jahat ! Aku nangis loh !) (Midorima : Derita elo nanodayo.) (Author : *mundung di pojok.)**

"Tetsuya, tidak ada alasan untukmu supaya pulang kembali. Lebih baik pulanglah kerumahku" **(Author : Akashi ._. itu bisa menjadi kasus penculikan loh ._.) (Akashi : masalah buat lo ?*dengan gaya mengibaskan rambutnya*) (Author : Akashi yang OOC *jantungan*) (Kise : apakah kita perlu menolongnya ?) (Akashi : tidak perlu.)**

"Tetsu-chin, tinggallah disini, nanti aku beri permen deh, kau mau rasa apa ? Aku punya banyak kok"**(Author : Murasakibara... jangan kasih Tetsuya permen yang aneh-aneh ya... nanti Tetsuya sakit perut...) (Murasakibara : tenang Aliyss-chin, aku kasih yang normal kok, yang aneh-aneh biasa kuberikan pada kakaknya.) (Aomine : jadi... permen yang selama ini kau berikan padaku...) (Mrasakibara : Yap. Biasa permen yang kukasih pada Mine-chin kudapat dari lantai, atau permen dari orang yang tidak dikenal.) (Author : Maaf, untuk sementara waktu Aomine Daiki sedang mengalami gejala sakit perut berlebihan, shock, dan sedang mencari toilet terdekat.)**

_~Please Wait~_

"Oi Murasakibara ! Jangan berikan aku permen yang aneh-aneh !"

"Kau yang minta Mine-chin."

"Setidaknya kasih aku yang normal !"

"Yang itu special~ Yang special itu kumakan~ Tapi Tetsu-chin itu pengecualian."

"Ah, merepotkan. Oi Tetsu, dimana kau ?"

Dan ketika Aomine membalikan badannya untuk mencari adik tercintanya itu, dia mendapati bahwa adiknya telah dikelilingi oleh GoM.

"Aku panggil kamu Tetsuyacchi ok? Soalnya kalau aku panggil kamu Aominecchi nanti nama kakakmu jadi Daki loh atau Ahomine **(Aomine : Oi !)** Aku Kise Ryouta, model yang sedang terkenal kali ini. Kau bisa memanggilku Ryouta-nii, tapi Kise-nii juga tidak apa-apa" *sambil memasang pose alay sambil mengedipkan satu matanya yang efektif membuat GoM lainnya ingin muntah*#ditampar#

"Baiklah Kise-nii..." sambil menatap Kise malu-malu.

Kise pun berjalan, berjalan, berlari **(Tetsuya :Kise-nii mau kemana ?) (Author : Tidak usah hiraukan saja ) **menuju tebing dan kemudian berteriak " TETSUYACCHI IMUT SEKALI !" dan seketika itu terjadilah pencemaran suara. **(Author : Tuh kan, tidak penting ) (Kise : Kejam ! Aku kan cuma ingin memberitahukan tentang keimutan Tetsuyacchi !) (Author : tidak perlu kau beritahu orang-orang yang melihat Tetsuya pasti tahu -_-) ( Kise : Kejam !)**

"Aku akan memanggilmu Tetsuya, untuk kakakmu tetap Aomine. Harus ada yang membedakan cara panggilan kau dengan kakakmu yang tidak berotak itu nanodayo. **(Aomine : Hei !)** Jangan salah paham bukannya aku ingin langsung memanggilmu dengan nama pertamamu **(Author : Tsundere -_-) (Midorima : Diam !)** Oh ya, namaku Midorima Shintarou kau bisa memanggil ku Midorima-nii, dilihat dari caramu memanggil Kise tidak mungkin kau akan memanggilku Shintarou-nii. Bukannya aku ingin kau memanggilku Shintarou-nii nanodayo **(Author : Ngaku aja deh -_-) (Midorima : DIAM !) (Author : Ngaku aja deh, nanti menyesal loh) (Midorima : Aku bilang diam !)**

"Baiklah Midorima-nii, maaf aku masih belum sanggup memanggil Midorima-nii sebagai Shintarou-nii. "

"E-eh *blushing* tidak apa-apa kok nanodayo" **(Author : tuh, nyesel kan) (Midorima : Bisa jadi ._.)**

"Tetsu-chin, kayak mereka berdua aku panggil kamu dengan nama pertama ya~ **(Aomine : mereka berdua ? Jadi gue nggak dianggap gitu ?!) (Murasakibara : Iya :D) **Oh ya, namaku Murasakibara Atushi, panggil apa saja yang kau mau ok"

"Baiklah... Bisa aku panggil Mura-nii saja.. Soalnya Murasakibara terlalu panjang dan aku belum familiar untuk memanggil Mura-nii dengan nama pertamanya..."

Dan untuk seketika, Murasakibara berhenti menguyah. **(Author : Murasakibara jangan mati !)**

"Tidak apa-apa, Mura-nii juga bagus" kata Murasakibara dan dia kembali menguyah. **(Author : Syukurlah... dia masih hidup) (Murasakibara : tentu saja aku hidup, memangnya kenapa kalau aku mati, nanti nangis ?) (Author : Tentu saja ._. nanti aku bisa dibunuh sama fansmu...)**

"Aku akan memanggilmu Tetsuya, sebenarnya aku sudah biasa memanggil orang dengan nama pertamanya, karena aku adalah emperor **(Aomine : dan pendek) (Akashi : kau mau dibunuh Daiki ? *sambil memberikan tatapan mautnya) (Aomine : *bersujud* maafkan aku) (Akashi : baiklah, tapi latihanmu ditambah)** Aku adalah Akashi Seijirou, panggil aku Sei-nii"

"Eh... aku panggil Akashi-nii saja..."

"Sei-nii"

"Akashi-nii"

"Sei-nii"

"Akashi-nii"

"Sei-nii"

"Akashi-nii"

"Sei-nii"

"Akashi-nii"

**(Author : oi, Aomine kapan pertarungan mereka selesai ._.) ( Aomine : tidak tau...) (Author : percuma aku bertanya padamu -_-) (Aomine : salah elo tanya gue)**

"Baiklah, tapi panggil aku Aka-nii"

"Baiklah... Aka-nii"

"Akhirnya !" pikir Akashi **(Author : yes ! dapat aib Akashi) (Akashi : kau sebarkan, kubunuh kau) (Author : *merinding* baiklah...)**

"Oi, Tetsu, kau tidak apa-apa ?" *sambil mengecek badan Tetsu*

"Aku tidak apa-apa Daiki-nii chan, memangnya kenapa ?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, cuma takut kalau mereka berbuat macam-macam dengan kau"

"Daiki, kau pikir kita akan berbuat apa ?"

"Mine-chin, tidak baik berpikir yang tidak baik"

"Hilangkan sifat usekmu itu nanodayo"

"Aominecchi bejad !"

"Kenapa dari tadi kalian memojokkan saya ! Tunggu dulu... DIMANA TETSU!"

"Apa Tetsuyacchi menghilang "

"What ?! Tetsuya berada di urutan ke-empat hari ini, dia pasti tidak lah jauh (untuk sekarang"

"Mine-chin, ini karena kau tidak menjaga adikmu dengan baik"

"Daiki, latihanmu kutambah lagi"

"Berhenti memojokkanku ! Dan terlebih, kita harus mencari Tetsu !"

"Daiki benar, kita berpencar ! Siapa yang pertama menemukan Tetsuya harus melapor !"

"Baik" sahut Ahomine, Tsundere, Titan, dan si narsis.

Dan mereka pun mencari-cari~

.

.

.

.

.

.

masih mencari~

.

.

.

.

.

.

masih mencari~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

masih mencari~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

dan 1 jam kemudian~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aomine : *telpon Akashi* Aku menemukan Tetsu segera kesini !

Akashi : Disini mana ?!

Aomine : Disini !

Akashi : DISINI MANA ?!

Aomine : Disini !

Akashi : JELASKAN TEMPATNYA ORANG HITAM , BEGO, DAKIAN, DODOL, DEKIL, MESUM, HIDUP LAGI !

Aomine : *jleb* maafkan aku ._. segeralah berkumpul 20 meter ke arah timur dari tempat kita bertemu tadi !

Akashi : ... Apakah kau betul-betul mencari Daiki -_-

Aomine : Iya aku mencari...

Akashi : ...

Aomine : ...

Akashi : Aku akan segera menginformasikan dengan yang lainnya...

Aomine : Baiklah...

~Time skip~

Di time skip ini Akashi memberitahukan yang lain lewat via _handphone _dan Aomine mendapat tatapan **Seriously ?** dari teman-temannya.

**(Aomine : Oy Author ! kenapa dijelaskan begitu saja) (Author : aku kan orang malas :D ) (Aomine : -_-)**

"Hei, bukannya itu Tetsuyacchi ?"

"Dimana nanodayo ?"

"Dia berada... disana... tunggu ada orang bersamanya... Eh ?! Bukannya itu Haizaki ?!" kata Kise

"Kau mungkin salah lihat. Apa ?! Dia benar-benar bersama Haizaki nanodayo!"

"Dan Tetsu-chin sedang mengikutinya sambil meminum milkshake !"

"Tunggu, Tetsu adikku tercinta sedang mengkuti mahluk bangsat itu ke Love Hotel ?!"

"Kau mungkin salah lihat Daiki, tunggu. Dia betul-betul pergi ke Love Hotel !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued :3

**Bagaimana fanfic pertama ku XD hancur kan !**

**Ngaku aja deh ._.**

**Aomine : Apa-apaan tuh ? Chapter pertama sudah cliffhanger ?!**

**Author : Suka-suka gue**

**Midorima : Oy, kau sebaiknya lanjut ! memangnya untuk apa Haizaki dan Tetsuya pergi ke Love Hotel nanodayo ?!**

**Author : Bikin apa ya? Bikin anak kali ya?**

**Kise : Authorcchi ! Jangan gitu dong ! Firstnya Tetsuyacchi harus sama aku !"**

**Author : Mau-mau gue buat gimana**

**Murasakibara : Author-chin... kalau ada apa-apa akan terjadi dengan Tetsu-chin siap-siaplah dihancurkan**

**Author : *mulai merasa takut***

**Akashi : Seperti kata Atushi, siap-siap lah bertemu ajalmu**

**Author : Ok, aku betul-betul takut sekarang. By the way thank you for reading~ and please wait for next chapter XD apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya akan dipikir lebih lanjut oleh si Author abal-abal.**

**Akashi : dia sengaja mencari alasan..**

**Yang lainnya : betul... **

**Author : *sweatdrop* By the way again, Read and Review please ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Halo lagi semua~ Makasih atas reviewnya, favoritnya, dan juga follownya ;)

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelum kalian membaca fanfic ini ingatlah, yang membuat masih pemula. Diramalkan akan terjadi kekacauan berupa absurd, humor gagal, garing, terutama gaje dan OOC.(Seperti pembuatnya...)**

"Kenapa Tetsu adikku yang unyu-unyu pergi ke love hotel ?! Sama Haizaki lagi !"

"Tetsuyacchi ! Kenapa?! Kenapa bukan sama aku saja !" *digebukin sama GoM yang lainnya.*

"Tetsuya... Jangan ikut-ikutan kakakmu yang mesum ini nanodayo !"

"Tetsu-chin...*insert various munching sound*"

"Tetsuya apa yang kau perbuat.. Apa yang Haizaki perbuat..."

Kata-kata mereka semua sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam yang membuat binatang-binatang menjauhi mereka(?).

"Mereka masuk !" kata si kakak dari Papua(?) itu.

"Bagaimana ini ?! BAGAIMANA INI ?!" tanya si alay dengan gelagapan.

"Kita harus tenang nanodayo !" kata si lumut dengan gemetaran.

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita hancurkan Haizaki" ajak si raksasa.

"Tunggu, jangan berpikiran tidak-tidak, coba kita intip dulu apa yang Shougo mau buat, jika betul-betul yang aneh-aneh baru kita bantai dia" kata si kapten uhukpenyiksauhuk GoM dengan tenang, tapi dalam hatinya : "Dasar kau Shougo bastard, apa yang kau mau buat hah ? Mau mati ?"

**~Didalam Hotel~**

*GoM's POV*

"Terima kasih" kata si cewek yang melayani tamu di love hotel tersebut.

"Ya, aku akan bersenang-senang dengan anak ini," kata Haizaki.

"Kemana kita akan pergi onii-chan ?" tanya Tetsuya dengan imutnya.

"Yah, ikut saja" kata Haizaki dengan menarik Tetsuya dengan paksa.

*End of GoM POV*

"Haizaki kau bastad, berani-beraninya kau dengan adik gue!"

"Tetsuyacchi ! Aku akan menyelamatkan kamu dari orang sialan itu!"

"Haizaki... harus... dihancurkan..."

"Akashi, lucky item-mu hari ini gunting, silahkan menggunakannya sesuka hati nanodayo."

"Terima kasih Shintarou, sekarang, mari kita bantai Shuogo."

**~Haizaki pada saat itu~**

*merinding*"Apa itu tadi ?"

"Ada apa Haizaki nii-chan ?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, ayo kita lanjut."

"Baik,"kata Tetsuya.

~sekarang dengan GoM~

"Permisi, dimana pemuda tadi yang bersama dengan anak kecil berambut biru muda pergi nanodayo?"

"E-eh" hanya itulah kata-kata yang bisa terucap oleh cewek resepsionis itu saat melihat 5 cowok berwarna-warni yang gagah berkumpul didepannya, rupanya pertanyaan Midorima tadi tidak terdengar.

Daiki, yang kesal karena pertanyaan tadi yang tidak terbalas-balas pun bertanya ulang "Oi cewek, apakah kau tidak dengar pertanyaan tadi, dimana orang yang bersama anak kecil berambut biru tadi pergi ?!"

Setelah cewek itu tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah maaf, itu melanggar privasi jika diberitahu, jadi saya tidak dapat memberitahukannya."

"Jika kau tidak mau memberitahukannya, aku akan menghancurkan hotel ini," kata Murasakibara dengan sedikit marah.

"Hah ?" kata si cewek resepsionis dengan bingung.

"Berhenti Atushi, biar aku yang tangani. Kalau kau tetap tidak mau memberitahu maka aku akan membuatmu dipecat dan tidak dapat melamar kerja ditempat lain lagi selama-lamanya," kata Akashi sambil melirik di resepsionis dengan tajam.

"U-uh.." si resepsionis Cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Murasakibaracchi, Akashicchi, kalau kalian begitu dia cuma akan ketakutan... Coba aku !"

Kemudian, Kise pun berbicara dengan si cewek resepsionis yang kemudian memberitahu dimana kamar Haizaki dan Tetsuya...

"Ok, Tetsuyacchi berada di lantai 4 kamar paling ujung dekat jendela. Ayo cepat pergi !"

Semua terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Kise.

"Kau tidak menjajikan yang tidak-tidak kepada cewek itu kan... nanodayo," tanya Midorima dangan ragu-ragu

"Terakhir kau meyakinkan seseorang, kita yang jadi korbannya.." tambah Daiki.

"Kise-chin... Kau tidak lupa kejadian setahun yang lalu kan.. Saat kau meyakinkan managermu untuk mengizinkanmu ikut summer camp dan mengorbankan kita untuk menjadi objek Photoshoot-mu..."

"Ryouta... Jika ada macam-macam terjadi pada kami lagi aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk memusnahkanmu."

"Kalian jahat !" seru Kise.

**~Time skip~ **

Pada saat ini GoM sudah sampai didepan kamar tempat Haizaki dan Tetsuya berada~

"Nng... AH ...! Jahat..." kata Tetsuya.

Para GoM tertegun.

"Ayolah, baru begitu saja sudah menyerah ? Kau masih cupu," suara Haizaki.

"Ta-tapi.. ini baru pertama kali saya melakukannya.."

"Apa yang terjadi di dalam ?! Apa yang mereka lakukan ?! Aku tau Haizaki itu usek, bejad, berengsek, tapi dia betul-betul 'melakukannya' dengan anak SD ?! " batin para GoM.

"Jadi, kau mau menyerah sekarang ?"

"Tidak !"

GoM lebih terkejut lagi saat mendegar kata-kata yang di ucapkan tetsuya tersebut. "Apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya/Tetsu/Tetsuya/Tetsuyacchi/Tetsu-chin ?! Jangan-jangan dia sudah dicuci otak oleh Haizaki... TIDAK !" pikir GoM.

"Heh, ternyata kau berani juga. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan segan-segan terhadapmu."

Mendengar itu Aomine Daiki tidak dapat menahannya lagi, dan kemudian langsung mendobrak pintunya.

"Haizaki ! Kau apakan adikku ?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued :3**

**Author : Bagaimana :3 ?**

**Aomine : Bagaimana apanya ?! Aku ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan adikku ! Cepat lanjut !**

**Author : Chill down -_- here, have a snicker.**

**Aomine : *lempar itu snicker ke laut***

**Author & Murasakbiara : SNICKER !**

**Author : Snicker... meski aku belum mengenalmu begitu lama tapi aku menyayangimu *murung di pojok***

**Murasakibara : Snicker... *hiks***

**Author : Oi Dakian, kau membuat Murasakibara menangis -_-**

**Aomine : Bukan salah ku !**

**Murasakibara : *hiks* snack...**

**Author : Kalau kau lari, berenang, dan mengambil snicker itu kembali aku akan melanjutkan cerita ini saat ini juga.**

**Akashi & Kise & Midorima & Murasakbiara & Aomine : Betul ?!**

**Author : Betul ! **

**Akashi : Daiki, cepat !**

**Kise : Aominecchi ! cepat pergi sana !**

**Midorima : Oi kakak bejad, cepat !**

**Murasakibara : Mine-chin, kalau kau pergi sekarang aku akan memaafkanmu.**

**Aomine : Kenapa harus aku ?**

**Author : Mau-mau gue**

**Aomine : Dasar ka-**

**Akashi : Daiki, kalau kau tidak melakukannya sekarang ku pastikan kau mendapatakan neraka di bumi dan di surga.**

**Aomine : *sweatdrop* baiklah, tunggu aku.**

**Aomine: Ini *ngos-ngosan***

**Author : Yey ! Snicker !**

**Akashi & Kise & Midorima & Murasakbiara & Aomine : Tepati janjimu !**

**Author : Baik~**

~Back to the story~

"Hmm ?" balik Tetsuya dan Haizaki kepada arah suara.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan ?" tanya Dakian.

"Menurut lo."

"Haizaki- nii chan, jaga kata-kata," tegur Tetsuya.

"Baiklah," jawab Haizaki.

"Hah ?" GoM cuma dapat melongo melihat kejadian yang terjadi didepannya dan blushing karena malu.

Tertampak dihadapan mereka bahwa Tetsuya dan Haizaki cumalah bermain kartu. .

**~Flashback~**

_Saat Tetsuya hilang_

"*hiks*Daiki-nii chan, dimana *hiks*"

"Hmm, ada apa ?"

Tetsuya pun menatap Haizaki dengan muka berair. "Onii-chan... huwaa *nangis*"

"Hei hei ! Jangan menangis, certiakan apa yang terjadi, aku akan coba membantu." **(Author : Wah, ternyata Haizaki orang baik).**

"Daiki-nii chan... Daiki-nii chan hilang *hiks*"

"Oh, jadi ini adik Aomine Daiki ya. ..Ah mungkin tidak... Tunggu, kenapa aku peduli dengan anak ini" pikir Haizaki.

"Onii-chan... onii-chan akan membantu-ku kan," tanya Tetsuya dengan mata berair.

"Ugh... kenapa anak ini imut sekali" pikir Haizaki. "Iya, onii-chan akan membantumu, onii-chan sudah berjanji kan ?" **(Author : Sekali lagi, aku syok kenapa Haizaki bisa begini baik...)**

"Betul ?! Onii-chan makasih" kata Tetsuya tersenyum dengan manis.

*blushing*"Baik, tapi sebelum aku membantumu mencarikan kakakmu, aku punya urusan dulu, kau bisa menunggu ?"

"Baik ! Onii-chan, ngomong-ngomong nama onii-chan siapa ?"

"Haizaki. Haizaki Shougo."

"Ok ! Haizaki-nii chan. Aku Aomine Tetsuya, kelas 5 SD !"

"Aku panggil kau Tetsuya, ok ?"

"Baik !"

"Ok, ayo kita pergi Tetsuya !"

_**Saat di hotel**_

"Haizaki-nii chan, kita bikin apa disini ?"

"Oh, aku kerja disini. Jadi clening service."

"Hei, kau tidak akan bikin apa-apa dengan anak ini kan Hai-chan" kata si cewek resepsionis.

"Tentu tidak ! Dia masih SD !"

"Baik, baik. Ok, bersihakan kamar di ujung lantai 4 dekat jendela. Kau bisa 'bermain-main' disana jika kau mau~" goda cewek resepsionis.

"Oi !" keluh Haizaki.

"Haizaki-nii chan, ayo cepat, kau sudah janji akan membantuku untuk menemukan Daiki-nii chan..." kata Tetsuya.

"Ya.. Ayo pergi" jawab Haizaki.

"Have fun~" kata resepsionis.

"Diam !" kata Haizaki dengan blushing.

_**Di kamar hotel**_

_Saat selesai membersihkan_

"Hei, ada kartu, kau mau main ?"

"Main kartu ? Boleh saja. Tapi ajari aku dulu."

"Baik, begini caranya (insert cara main joker/setan-setan/monyet-monyet disini), sudah mengerti ?"

"Sedikit memusingkan, tapi aku akan coba !"

"Ok, mari main !"

_**Beberapa saat kemudian saat GoM sudah sampai disepan pintu mereka**_

"Nng... AH ...! Jahat..." kata Tetsuya. (Ini hanya suara Tetsuya karena mengeluh dia sudah mau kalah).

"Ayolah, baru begitu saja sudah menyerah ? Kau masih cupu" suara Haizaki.

"Ta-tapi.. ini baru pertama kali saya melakukannya.."

"Jadi, kau mau menyerah sekarang ?"

"Tidak !"

"Heh, ternyata kau berani juga. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan segan-segan terhadapmu."

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

"Haizaki ! Kau apakan adikku ?!"

**~End of flashback~ **

"Haizaki kau bastard ! apa yang kau lakukan kepada adikku ini !"

"Haizaki, bersiap-siap lah."

"Haizaki, begini-begini aku bisa karate loh nanodayo."

"Haizaki, aku akan mengahancurkanmu."

"Shougo, prepare yourself."

Haizaki sweatdrop dan kemudian Haizaki digebukin~

"Onii-chan-tachi, kenapa kalian mengebuki Haizaki-nii chan ?"

"Karena dia menyebalkan !"

"Tapi, dia membantuku..."

"What ?!" GoM terkejut.

"Haizaki-nii chan membantuku, kalau tidak ada Haizaki-nii chan aku mungkin akan sendirian diluar untuk mencari Daiki-nii chan. Makanya aku sangat berterimakasih kepada Haizaki-nii chan" sambil tersenyum dengan manis.

"Cih, baiklah. Oi, Haizaki. Hari ini kau kumaafkan."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai salah !"

"Cih"

"Oi !"

Selagi Haizaki dan Aomine bertengkar, Tetsuya datang menghampiri Haizaki.

"Haizaki-nii chan..."

"Ya, ada apa Tetsuya ?"

Dan seketika pula Tetsuya mengecup pipi Haizaki.

"What ?!" teriak para GoM-GoM.

"Ke-kenapa Tetsuya ?" kata Haizaki dengan blushing.

"Ucapan terima kasihku kepada Haizaki-nii chan." Kata Tetsuya dengan blushing. "Terima kasih Haizaki-nii chan" kata Tetsuya dengan tersenyum sangat manis hingga mereka bisa terkena diabetes.

"U-uh, sama-sama."

Si GoM cuma bisa cengo melihat adegan HaiKuro didepan mereka...

**~Time skip~ **

"Tetsu, kau tidak apa-apa kan ?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Daiki-nii chan, tidak perlu terlalu khawatir."

"Yah, tidak bisa ditolong lagi... Omong-omong... Kenapa kalian ikut ?!"

Ternyata di belakang mereka terdapat 4 pemuda warna-warni.

"Tidak apa-apa ! Aku ingin pulang bersama Tetsuyacchi XD"

"Bukannya aku ingin mengantar Tetsuya pulang, tapi aku akan mengantar jika kau mau."

"Aku ingin mengantar Tetsu-chin pulang. Itu tidak salah kan ?"

"Aku ingin bersama dengan Tetsuya dengan waktu yang lebih lama lagi, itu masalah Daiki?"

"Tidak, tidak ada masalah kok" kata Aomine dengan sweatdrop.

"Yap, kita sudah sampai ! Terima kasih sudah mengantar kita pulang Kise-nii, Midorima-nii, Mura-nii, dan Aka-nii."

"Tunggu Tetsuya, sebelum kau pergi.."

**CHUP~!**

Para GoM dan Tetsuya kaget hampir mati saat melihat Akashi mencium pipi Tetsuya.

"E-eh"

Sebelum Tetsuya dan yang lainnya dapat berkata Akashi sudah duluan berbicara.

"Ok, dah Tetsuya, sudah saatnya aku pulang."

"Uh, kayaknya saya juga harus pulang" kata Kise dengan sedikit shock. "Dah Tetsuyacchi !"

"Aku juga sudah harus pulang nanodayo. Selamat tinggal."

"Dah, Tetsu-chin. Ini permen vanilla."

Dan mereka pun pulang meninggalkan Aomine Daiki dan Aomine Tetsuya yang segera masuk ke rumah mereka karena sedang hujan.

_**Dalam rumah**_

"Maaf Tetsu"

"Maaf kenapa ? Daiki-nii chan ?"

"Karena gara-gara aku mengajakmu, kau menjadi repot kan. Maaf karena aku terlambat bangun jadi aku menjadikanmu sebagai alasan untuk tidak dihikum ._."

"Tidak apa-apa daiki-nii chan itu tadi menyenangkan. Terima kasih sudah mengajak ku"

"Tetsu... Kau sungguh baik.. TERIMA KASIH !"

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Hm, ada SMS" kemudian Daiki pun membuka hpnya.

"Daiki, ternyata Tetsuya memang alasan kau datang terlambat hari ini. Tapi berhubung aku berterima kasih karena kau membawa Tetsuya latihanmu cuma digandakan menjadi 2 kali lipat, have fun."

"DARIMANA DIA TAU!" teriak Daiki.

**Author : Bagaimana chapter 2 ? XD Kali ini chapter 2 betul-betul selesai ! Maaf dengan alurnya yang kecepatan dan lain-lain ._.**

**Akashi : Aku bangga denganmu. Kali ini kau membuat adegan Akakuro.**

**Author : hehehe XD bagus kan XD**

**Akashi : Bagus sekali *memberikan tanda jempol* Tapi kau juga memberi adegan Haikuro, dan aku membencimu karena itu.**

**Author : *sweatdrop***

**Midorima : Betul ! Kenapa kau membuat adegan Haikuro nanodayo ?!**

**Author : Wow, Tsunderemu sedikit hilang.**

**Midorima : Itu tidak penting ! **

**Author : ._.**

**Kise : Kenapa bukan Kikuro ?!**

**Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, Akashi : Mati.**

**Kise : Jahat !**

**Author : Yah, untuk menutup cerita ini saya secara personal mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya XD Semoga kalian tetap membaca fic ini *bow* Sampai jumpa lain kali~**

**To be continued for sure :3**

**RnR please~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelum kalian membaca fanfic ini ingatlah, yang membuat masih pemula. Diramalkan akan terjadi kekacauan berupa absurd, humor gagal, garing, terutama gaje dan OOC.(Seperti pembuatnya...)**

**Author : Halo semuanyaaaaa. Makasih banget buat review, follow, dan favoritnya~ Itu berharga banget loh~**

**Aomine : Oi Author usek, pergi mati sana.**

**Author : Aomine jahat ! Chapter 3 dari fanfic ini baru dimulai dan kau sudah menyuruhku untuk mati !**

**Kise : Authorcchi, Aomine memang salah, seharusnya kau disiksa dulu kemudian mati ;) **

**Author : Kise juga !**

**Midorima : Lucky item untuk cancer sekarang adalah kapak nanodayo. Author sini, aku ingin mengetesnya pada kau nanodayo.**

**Author : Midorima jahat ! Murasakibara ! Tolong aku !**

**Murasakibara :*dengan tatapan ingin menghancurkan* Hah ? Ada apa Author-chin ? Mau mati ?**

**Author : *merinding* Apa salahku ?! **

**Akashi : Apakah kau belum menyadarinya juga Author? -_- Coba kau pikir-pikir, jawabannya ingin membuat aku muntah dan membunuhmu Author *aura kejam mulai keluar***

**Author : *merinding lagi* Nngggg, apa ya ? Perasaan selain membuat fanfic ini aku memutuskan kalau Haizaki akan mengambil peran... Apa salahku ya ...? #pose berpikir alay#**

**Aomine : Hentikan pose berpikirmu itu, menjijikan.**

**Author : Kau juga menjijikan Ahomine !**

**Kise : Tidak Authorcchi, posemu bahkan lebih menjijikan daripada aku ._.**

**Author : Hah ?! Betul ?!**

**Midorima : Itu betul nandayo.**

**Author : *shock* yah... Tapi aku memang usek sih ._.**

**Murasakibara : Author-chin, daripada curhat lebih baik kau lanjutkan cerita ini *makan maibou* nanti pembacanya kabur loh.**

**Author : Eh, tunggu dulu ! Ada penyampaian !**

**Akashi : Cepat bilang 'penyampaian'mu itu sebelum aku membunuhmu.**

**Author : Baik ! Seperti yang sudah tersirat/tersurat dalam percakapan tadi Haizaki bakal muncul ! Bakal ada adegan HaiKuro XD (GoM : *muntah*). Dan 'Love Hotel Arc' itu sudah berakhir... palingan nanti mucul hanya sebagai kenangan... Ok, cukup nostalgianya. Mereka akan sekolah di SMA Teiko. Yang bedanya, akan banyak kelas yang tersedia XD Akan ada kelas Shutoku, kelas Kaijou, Kelas Touo, Kelas Yosen, dan Kelas Rakunzan XD Kelas Seirin juga ada loh~ Ceritanya Haizaki masuk kelas Seirin XD (gak nyambung) Dan ceritanya, tiap kelas tiap angkatan dekat (contoh : Kelas 1 SMA seirin berada didekat Kelas 2 dan 3 Seirin) begitulah~ Setting untuk chapter ini seminggu setelah kejadian sebelumnya ya XD**

**GoM : Oi ! Kepanjangan ! Cepat menuju ceritanya !**

**Author : Ok, ok. Now with the story~**

.

.

.

SMA Teiko adalah SMA tebesar yang ada di Tokyo. Terdiri dari banyak kelas, dan fasilitas lengkap. Mari lihat kejadian yang terjadi didalam. Suasananya lagi istirahat ya !

_**Kelas Shutoku**_

"Oi Tsundere, kenapa kau melamun disitu ?" kata Takao

"Siapa yang tsundere nanodayo ?! Dan aku tidak melamun nanodayo!"

"Ya, ya. Tidak ada yang percaya padamu kalau kau bilang kau tidak Tsundere -_- Dan kau betul-betul melamun ! Itu bukan buku pelajaran !"

"Hah ? Tidak mungkin nanodayo ! Ini buku pelajaran nanodayo !"

"Lihat sendiri !"

Dan faktanya, buku 'pelajaran' Midorima adalah buku 'What Children Like' edisi terbaru lengkap dengan gambar dan contoh...

"Pfft, ternyata Midorima punya fetish yang begituan ya" tawa Takao.

"Kenapa buku ini yang kubawa nanodayo ?! Kenapa bukan buku yang baru-baru kubeli yaitu 'Cara Disukai Anak Kecil' nanodayo !"

Hening

"Midorima.. Ternyata kau pedophile ya..."

"Tidak nanodayo ! Aku cuma pedophile terhadap Tetsuya !" **(Author : Midorima sudah belajar untuk mengurangi Tsunderenya ._.)**

"Midorima... Ternyata..." tatap Takao dengan horror.

"Kenapa nanodayo ?" tatap Midorima dengan bingung.

"Aku haru memberitahu pada yang lainnya !" dan setelah itu, Takao lari seperti orang yang dikejar setan(?) ke tempat kakak-kakak kelasnya.

"Tunggu nanodayo !"

"Ngomong-ngomong Tetsuya itu siapa ya ?" pikir Takao sambil tetap lari.

**~Di kelas 12 Shutoku~**

"Miyaji-senpai ! Otsubo-senpai ! Kimura senpai !"

Terlihat bahwa Miyaji sedang memakan nanas. Otsubo sedang meyisir rambutnya agar tetap sendiri. Kimura sedang menulis sesuatu. Tapi dari semua itu mereka bertiga mempunyai satu kesamaan, yaitu mereka melakukan itu semua ditambah dengan belajar matematika.

"Mi-Miyaji-senpai" gagap Takao saat memanggil Miyaji.

"Sudut-sudut istimewa segituga untuk trigonometri adalah 0,30,45,60,90... Terdapat sin,cos,tan. Cosec kebalikan sin, Sec kebalikan cos, Cotangens kebaikan tan..." Miyaji dari tadi mengulang kata-kata ini seperti membaca mantra.

"O-Otsubo senpai !"

"0, , , , 1. 0, , , , 1. 0, , , , 1." Kalau tadi mantra yang diucapkan Miyaji aneh. Otsubo lebih aneh lagi.

"Kalau Kimura-senpai. Apa yang kau tulis ?"

"0, , , , 1 sama dengan sin. 1, , , , 0 sama dengan cos. 0, , 1, adalah tan..." Ok, otak Takao sudah pusing untuk berpikir lagi.

"Yah sudah, batal deh hari ini aku bilang kalau Midorima ternyata pedophile"

"CERITAKAN !" teriak Miyaji, Otsubo, dan Kimura saat mendengar kata 'Midorima' dan 'Pedophile'.

**~Setting skip~**

"Jadi begitu... Nggak nyangka kalau Midorima itu ternyata pedophile ya..." kata Miyaji.

"Midorima... mungkin aku harus menghindar darimu..." kata Otsubo.

"Midorima.. kau sudah sangat parah..." kata Kimura.

Dan seketika pintu kelas 3 Shuutko terbuka. "Oy Takao ! Apa yang kau cerita nanodayo ?!"

"Shin-chan ? Aku hanya bercerita bahwa kau sudah menculik anak kecil dan menjadikannya milikmu dan itulah kenapa kau mempunyai buku-buku itu."

"Dasar kau Taka-"

"Midorima, seberapa pedophilenya kau setidaknya incarlah yang berumur 5 tahun." Nasihat Miyaji.

"Midorima, jangan dekati aku..." Tegur Otsubo.

"Midorima, pergilah ke rumah sakit jiwa..." Nasihat Kimura.

"Kenapa nanodayo ?! Miyaji-senpai anak itu 5 SD. Otsubo-senpai aku juga tidak ingin dekat-dekat denganmu. Dan Kimura-senpai, orangtuaku sudah pernah mencoba membawaku, dan ini hasilnya nanodayo."

Semuanya sweatdrop.

.

.

.

Hening sejenak.

.

.

.

"Kenapa nanodayo ?"

"Kurasa kita membutuhkan penjelasan." Kata Takao.

Dan dari itulah, Midorima mengenalkan Aomine Tetsuya kepada mereka semua. Lewat rekaman Tetsuya mengenalkan diri kepada mereka semua.

"Dia imut sekali !" kata Takao sambil fan boy-ing.

"Wow, aku juga bisa pedophile terhadapnya." Miyaji terkejut.

"Aku mau dekat-dekat dengannya..." Otsubo jadi aneh.

"Midorima, maaf telah salah menilaimu..." Kimura pusing(?).

"Sekarang kalian tau kan nanodayo."

"Tapi dia adik Aomine kan, kok berbeda ya ?" tanya Otsubo

"Aomine, orang dakian itu ?!" tanya Miyaji balik.

"Tidak mungkin anak kayak malaikat ini merupakan adik dari Aomine !" seru Kimura.

"Shin-chan... coba jelaskan.."

"Yah, Aomine sudah jelaskan sih tapi sudahlah... Alasannya terlalu menyedihkan..."

"Menyedihkan untuk siapa ?" tanya Kimura.

"Sebenarnya untuk si kakak.."

Semua merenungi nasib Aomine. Dan seketika itu, bel yang menandakan tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Sekalian dengan bel tanda kematian bagi anak-anak kelas 12 Shutoku.

"TIDAK !" teriak murid-murid dalam kelas 12 Shutoko.

"Yah, lebih baik kita kembali saja" kata Takao sambil menatap mereka kasihan.

"Ok nanodayo."

~Di koridor~

"Yah, tapi serius, aku ingin sekali ketemu sama Tetsuya."

"Hmph, Scorpio memang berada di peringkat 3 hari ini, tapi jangan terlalu berharap."

"Ah, Midorima-nii." Kata Tetsuya kemudian berlari menuju ke Midorima. "Siapa orang disampingmu ?"

Midorima dan Takao shock.

"Midorima-nii. Kenapa ?" tanya Kuroko dengan super duper imut.

"KYAAA ! Imut sekali ! Di video dan foto imut tapi aslinya lebih imut lagi !"

"Takao berhenti nanodayo ! Kau membuat Tetsuya takut nanodayo !"

Terlihat bahwa Tetsuya sedang merinding di gendongan Midorima.

"Shin-chan, sejak kapan kau mengendong Tetsuya ?"

"Sejak, kau berteriak tadi nanodayo."

"Nngg, darimana kau tau namaku. Dan siapa kau ?" tanya Tetsuya dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"Aku Takao Kazunari ! Aku tau kau dari tsundere satu ini." Kata Takao sambil berseringai.

"Aku Aomine Tetsuya. Salam kenal Takao-nii." Salam kenal Tetsuya kepada Takao yang membuat sukses Takao untuk fan boy-ing terhadap Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya ! Kamu imut banget ! Aku ingin culik kamu dan bawa kerumahku !"

"Oi Takao nanodayo ! Jangan ajak-ajak Tetsuya nanodayo !

"Tidak urus !" kata Takao sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"Dasar kau nanodayo. Eh, tapi kenapa kau bisa ada disini Tetsuya nanodayo ?"

"Itu karena..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC !

**Author : Maaf chapter ini pendek ! Maaf chapter ini gaje ! Maaf aku hidup ! Maaf aku ada ! Maaf aku bernapas ! Maaf aku curi ayam(?) Ok, lupakan yang terakhir ._.**

**Aomine, Kise, Akashi, Murasakibara : OY ! Kita tidak muncul daritadi ! Cuma di back scene !**

**Author : Tidak urus.**

**Midorima : Yah, bukannya saya bersyukur kalau kau memunculkan ku nanodayo.**

**Takao : Tsundere -_-**

**Author : Aku setuju denganmu Takao ! Tenang saja ! Di chapter kedepannya akan muncul adegan TakaKuro !**

**Takao : Benar ?!**

**Author : Benar ! Tapi bukan chapter kedepannya !**

**Takao : -_-**

**Author : ._.**

**Aomine, Kise, Akashi, Murasakibara : Kapan kita muncul ?!**

**Author : Sabar -_- tapi yang pasti chapter berikutnya Aomine akan muncul karena aku harus menjelaskan kenapa Tetsuya ada di SMA Teiko ._.**

**Aomine : Yes !**

**Author : Btw, aku minta maaf karena chapter ini pendek ! Maafkan diriku !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelum kalian membaca fanfic ini ingatlah, yang membuat masih pemula. Diramalkan akan terjadi kekacauan berupa absurd, humor gagal, garing, terutama gaje dan OOC.(Seperti pembuatnya...)**

"Jadi... Kenapa kau ada disini Tetsuya nanodayo?" tanya Midorima dengan melupakan tsunderenya.

"Ya, kenapa manusia seimut dirimu bisa sampai disini ?!" tanya Takao dengan antusias banget.

"Uh... Itu karena..."

"Karena ?"

**~Flashback~**

**Di rumah saudara Aomine**

"Daiki !" ibu Aomine, panggil dia Aomine Tekari.

"Kenapa ?! Ada apa ?!" ternyata Aomine Daiki sedang belajar cara bertemu dengan Mai-chan menggunakan sihir.

"Kau membuat yang aneh-aneh lagi kan ! Hentikan dan turun sekarang ! Ada rencana !" ternyata si kakak sudah sering melakukan hal tersebut, sampai-sampai ibunya sudah tau apa yang dilakukannya pada jam 10 malam.

Dan kemudian Daiki pun turun dan mendapati muka serius kedua orang tuanya.

"Memangnya ada apa ?! Ini jam 10 malam !"

"Pelankan suaramu Daiki, Tetsuya sedang tidur." kata Ayah Aomine, panggil dia Aomine Dafri .**(Author : Namanya memang jelek, maafkan diriku ._.).**

"Tapi tadi, oka-san !" protes Daiki.

"Dia itu perempuan, pikirannya tidak bisa ditebak. Ini idenya agar kita mengadakan pertemuan setelah Tetsuya tidur. Jujur, aku tidak tau apa rencananya." kata Dafri dengan kedua tangan yang dikaitkan dan diletakkan didepan dagunya.

"AP-" Daiki masih ingin berbicara, namun perkataan-nya di sela oleh ibunya.

"Daiki silahkan duduk. Kita disini untuk mendikusikan masalah serius." kata Tekari dengan muka super serius.

Daiki dan Dafri menelan ludahnya. "Sepertinya hal ini akan betul-betul menjadi super serius" pikir mereka keduanya. "Tunggu, apakah uang jajanku akan dikurangi ?! Tidak !" pikir Daiki dalam hatinya. "Tunggu, apakah dia ingin menambah uang belanjanya ?! Tidak !" pikir Dafri dalam hati.

"Aku ingin bertanya..." saat Tekari mengatakan itu mereka berdua sudah bersiap agar tidak berteriak. Masalah akan bertambah besar jika mereka berteriak. Contohnya kata hati mereka bisa menjadi kenyataan, atau mereka tidak akan mendapatkan makanan.

"Keluarga macam apa kita ?!" teriak Tekari tapi tidak begitu keras karena takut membangunkan Tetsuya.

"Hah ?" tanya kedua laki-laki di keluarga Aomine yang bersama-sama memasang muka bego.

Tekari hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja melihat mereka berdua, dia bahkan sempat berpikir, apakah Dafri yang ada didepannya ini adalah betul-betul suaminya, dan apakah Daiki yang ada didepannya ini adalah anak kadungannya sendiri.

"Kita tidak pernah mengadakan pesta untuk Tecchan!" Mendengar hal itu Daiki dan Dafri meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan wanita yang ada didekat mereka ini. Mereka belum melakukan apa-apa untuk valentine ! Bahkan merayakan ulang tahun Tetsuya tidak !

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang oka-san ?!" tanya Daiki dengan panik. "Tekari, apa yang harus kita perbuat ?!" tanya Dafri dengan tidak kalah paniknya. Beginilah di keluarga Aomine, bagi Daiki dan Dafri jika ada yang mereka tidak ketahui, maka tanya pada Aomine Tekari. Moto mereka berdua adalah 'Jika oka-san/Tekari tidak tau, maka kita juga tidak tau'.

"Kita akan memberi kejutan buat Tetsuya. Daiki, bawa Tetsuya ke sekolahmu, secara kebetulan besok Tetsuya libur, ulur waktu selama mungkin. Gunakan otakmu untuk memikirkan alasannya. Dafri, aku sudah bicara dengan atasanmu, kau bisa cuti besok, kita akan mempersiapkan segalanya saat Daiki dan Tetsuya masih disekolah." Tekari sepertinya sudah terbiasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini yang diakibatkan oleh 2 orang laki-laki bejad yang sama-sama mempunyai rambut berwarna biru tua.

"Baik ! Siap laksanakan komandan !" sahut ayah dan anak dengan serempak.

"Bagus, sekarang kembali ke tempat masing-masing dan tidur. Jangan lupa sikat gigi dulu."

"Baik !"** (Author : Ini militer atau apa ._.).**

_**`~`~`Keesokan harinya `~`~`**_

.

.

.

_**`~`masih di rumah`~`**_

"Selamat pagi oka-san, otou-san, Dai-nii chan" kata Tetsuya dengan sedikit ngantuk. Hari ini Tetsuya memang libur, tapi ibunya sudah membiasakan Tetsuya agar dapat selalu bangun pagi, karena sudah trauma dengan tragedi kakaknya yang jika sedang libur dapat tidur 24 jam.

"Selamat pagi Tecchan ! Kau sangat imut seperti biasanya, dan rambutmu setelah bengun tidur tetap hebat." kata si ibu terhadap anaknya yang super duper imut itu kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas mempersiapkan sarapan bagi keluarganya.

"Selamat pagi Tsuya." sapa si ayah dengan tetap membaca koran yang ada dihadapannya.

"Selamat pagi oka-chan. Selamat pagi otou-chan." Sapa Tetsuya balik.

"Tecchan menyapaku duluan ! Tecchan lebih sayang aku daripada Dafri ! YAY !" kata Tekari sambil berloncat-loncat ria, dan melupakan masakannya.

"Apa ?! Tsuya, bilang pada ibumu kalau itu tidak benar. Kau lebih sayang otou-chan kan ?!" kata Dafri sampai membuang korannya di lantai.

"Tecchan lebih sayang oka-channya !".

"Tsuya lebih sayang otou-channya !".

Melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar membuat hati Tetsuya merasa tidak enak, jadi dengan cepat Tetsuya berusaha untuk menghentikan mereka. "U-uh... Tetsuya tidak bermaksud begitu... Tetsuya sayang papa dan mama sama besarnya ! Tetsuya sayang mama dan papa !".

Dan seketika, Dafri dan Tekari sempat berhalusinasi melihat sayap malaikat tumbuh di belakang punggung Tetsuya untuk sesaat.

"Oh, selamat pagi otou-san, oka-san, Tetsu." Akhirnya Daiki sudah keluar dari tempat persembunyi-eh maksud saya kamarnya dengan baju seragamnya.

"Selamat pagi Daiki-nii chan !" kata Tetsuya dengan sangat bersemangat dan berlari ke arah Daiki.

"E-eh, Tetsu." muka Aomine sudah sedikit memerah akibat kelakuan adiknya yang super cute itu. Tapi, adegan itu juga membuat suasana di ruang makan itu menjadi lebih gelap.

"Selamat pagi Daiki." kata Tekari dengan datar dan kembali pada masakannya yang tadi tertinggal. Ternyata muka datar Tetsuya merupakan warisan dari ibunya.

"Pagi Daiki." kata Dafri dengan ketus sambil memungut korannya dan kemudian dibaca.

Aomine Daiki hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat perlakuan tidak adil orangtuanya. Tapi tidak apa-apa pikirnya, karena Tetsu tersayangnya datang menghampirinya~.

"Makanan sudah siap. Tecchan, Daiki, Dafri, ayo makan." panggil satu-satunya perempuan dalam keluarga bahagia(?) tersebut.

"Baik." sahut mereka bertiga.

Dalam makan pagi bersama mereka, Tetsuya duduk disamping Tekari. Di depan Tekari ada Dafri. Disamping Dafri ada Daiki. Mereka makan bersama dengan tenang, tapi duo idiot di keluarga Aomine, yaitu Daiki dan Dafri heran mengapa Tekari dari tadi menatap mereka. Dan pada akhirnya, Daiki sadar. Bahwa dia lupa mandi.

"Oka-san ! Maafkan aku ! Aku akan pergi mandi sekarang juga !" kata Daiki setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Apa ?! Kau belum mandi ?!" teriak Tekari.

"Aku duduk disamping orang belum mandi !" teriak Dafri.

"Daiki-nii chan jorok..." kata Tetsuya.

Hati seorang Aomine Daiki rasanya seakan-seakan terinjak-injak mendengar perkataan mereka, terutama kata adiknya. Dan setelah itu, Daiki pun meminta izin untuk mandi.

_**~Setelah selesai mandi~**_

"Aku sudah selesai.".

"Jangan datang ke ruang makan ini lagi kalau kau belum mandi Daiki." .

"Daiki... ayah kecewa terhadapmu...".

"Daiki-nii chan...".

Semua menatap Daiki dengan tatapan kasihan, dan Daiki cuma bisa depresi. Melihat hal itu, dan Dafri juga tampaknya lupa terpaksa Tekari yang mengingatkan mereka secara tidak langsung.

"Tecchan, hari ini kamu ke sekolah Daiki ya.".

Dan saat Tekari mengatakan hal tersebut, itulah saat Dafri dan Daiki mengingatnya. "Oh ya ! Hari ini kita akan mengadakan pesta untuk Tetsu/Tsuya !" pikir mereka berdua.

"Eh ? Oka-chan, kenapa hari ini aku harus ke sekolah dengan Daiki-nii chan ?" tanya Tetsuya dengan polosnya sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Sial. Anak ini terlalu imut dan menyilaukan untuk kita yang sangat bejat." pikir Daiki, Dafri, dan Tekari. Dafri yang pertama kali sadar dan dengan cepat mencari alasan untuk jawaban.

"Tsuya, hari ini otou-chan harus berangkat ke kantor. Jadi hari ini kamu harus ikut Daiki ke sekolah." kata Dafri.

"Eh, bagaimana dengan oka-chan ? Bukannya oka-chan berada dirumah ?".

"Tecchan, hari ini oka-chan ingin berkumpul dengan teman lama. Oka-chan sudah 10 tahun tidak bertemu dia... Jadi Tecchan ikut Daiki ya, oka-chan sudah bicara kok sama kepala sekolahnya." jawab Tekari dengan gugup sambil berharap bahwa Tecchannya itu tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut lagi.

"Um... Baiklah kalau begitu. Tetsuya akan ikut Daiki-nii chan ke sekolah !" kata Tetsuya dengan polosnya.

"Akhirnya ! Sekarang kita harus berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk pesta Tetsu/Tecchan/Tsuya !" pikir tiga manusia disaat yang bersamaan. Sedangkan Tetsuya hanya bisa bermuka datar melihat mereka.

**~End of Flashback~**

"Begitulah kurang lebih ceritanya." kata Tetsuya.

"Oh. Jadi mereka ingin mengadakan pesta untuk Tetsuya." kata Takao setelah mendengarkan cerita Tetsuya.

"Itu salah mereka karena tidak mengingat hari-hari penting Tetsuya nanodayo. Tunggu kenapa kau bisa tau tentang hal pesta itu nanodayo ? Seharusnya kau sudah tidur bukan ?" tanya Midorima keheranan.

"Oh. Itu karena aku ingin mengambil air minum dan tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Oka-chan, otou-chan, dan Daiki-nii chan sama sekali tidak meyadari kalau aku ada disana." jawab Tetsuya dengan muka datarnya.

Midorima dan Takao pun sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan Tetsuya. Tapi mereka juga tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka dalam hal tidak meyadari Tetsuya. Takao dan Midorima juga tau bahwa hawa keberadaan Tetsuya sulit terdeteksi.

"Tapi meskipun aku tidak mendengar pembicaraan tadi malam aku tau pasti ada yang aneh. Karena otou-chan belum memakai pakaian kerjanya dan oka-chan tidak terlihat seperti orang yang bersiap-siap untuk pergi.".

Midorima dan Takao sekali lagi sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan Tetsuya. Mereka sudah dapat meramalkan Tetsuya akan menjadi orang terpintar dalam keluarga tersebut.".

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Takao mengendong Tetsuya dan kemudian membawanya ke depan kelas 12 Shutoku , membuka pintunya yang mengakibatkan semua orang di kelas tersebut kaget, kemudian mengangkat Tetsuya seperti di film Simba dan kemudian berkata "Lihatlah keimutan Tetsuya !". Ternyata otak Takao sudah mulai gaje akibat Tetsuya.

Seiisi ruangan itu berblushing ria melihat sang Aomine Tetsuya yang tampak keheranan. Si trio senpai Shutoku lebih parah lagi, saat ini mereka sedang berunding bagaimana cara untuk menculik Tetsuya. Si guru yang bernama Hiroki itu juga berblushing ria, dan kelas itu sukses menjadi hening sejenak.

Setelah beberapa saat, Takao merasa bahwa itu sudah cukup dan beranjak pergi untuk kembali kekelasnya bersama Tetsuya. Tapi hal itu tidak dapat tercapai karena kerah Takao terlebih dahulu ditarik oleh Miyaji, Otsubo, dan Kimura.

"Kau mau kemana Takao ?" tanya Miyaji sambil mengeluarkan senyum mengerikan.

"Aku mau kembali ke kelas bersama Tetsuya senpai~" jawab Takao tanpa mempedulikan senyuman milik Miyaji.

"Tempat ini juga merupakan kelas. Biarkanlah Tetsuya berada disini." kata Otusubo dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

"Eh, tapi aku mau bersama Tetsuya." balas sang pemilik Hawk Eye tersebut.

"Takao, aku tidak akan berbasa-basi seperti mereka. Biarkan Tetsuya disini bersama kita." perintah Kimura.

"Aku tau itu. Tapi tetap mau bersama Tetsuya !" kata Takao, ternyata dia sudah tidak mempedulikan ancaman senpainya lagi.

Miyaji, Otsubo, dan Kimura menatap kesal terhadap kouhainya itu. Dan tiba-tiba Hiroki berdiri dari tempatnya dan menuju ke Takao kemudian mengambil Tetsuya.

"Takao Kazunari. Sekarang sudah waktunya jam pelajaran dan seharusnya kau berada di kelasmu sekarang. Biarkan aku menjaga anak kecil ini, namanya Tetsuya kan ?" kata Hiroki.

"Tapi sensei ! Sekarang jam kosong !".

"Aku tidak peduli Takao, kecuali kau mau nilai matematikamu berkurang 70 ?".

"APA ?! Sensei, nilai ulanganku itu 50 !".

"Berarti kau akan mendapatkan minus.".

"Cih." dengan kesal akhirnya Takao pun harus mengalah. Kemudian Takao menitip Tetsuya di kelas 12 tersebut dengan terpaksa. Setelah mengucapkan maaf pada Tesuya dan meminta izin Takao pun pergi. Tetsuya sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal ini, jika akan terjadi apa-apa dia bisa menggunakan misdirectionnya.

Hiroki pun tersenyum puas dan mengatakan pada muridnya untuk mengerjakan soal-soal di buku cetak mereka. Hiroki juga mengatakan bahwa ulangan mereka diundur, yang membuat orang-orang di kelas tersbeut bersorak bahagia. Dan kemudian Hiroki pun mengajak Tetsuya bermain-main dan melupakan tugasnya sebagai guru.

Takao kesal akan hal tersebut tapi apa yang mereka dia bisa perbuat ? Tidak ada. Dia hanyalah seorang murid yang tidak berdaya untuk melawan guru yang menyalahgunakan haknya.

"Takao, dimana Tetsuya nanodayo." Tanya si megane.

"Dia diambil Hiroko sensei, rasanya ingin aku tendang guru itu." Jawab Takao dengan kasar.

"Hiroki-sensei mengambil Tetsuya nandayo ?! Akan aku kutuk guru sialan itu nanodayo !" kata Midorima yang sama marahnya dengan Takao sekarang.

"Hei !" Terdengar suara dari kejauhan yang semakin mendekat. Midorima kenal suara itu. Suara itu adalah...

"Apakah kalian melihat Tetsu ?" tanya Aomine Daiki

.

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued ._.**_

**Author : ...**

**Tetsuya, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi : ...**

**Author : Maafkan aku ._.**

**Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi : -_-**

**Author : Untuk kalian-kalian semua terutama para Readers maafkan aku ! Maafkan diriku karena super duper telat update ! Maafkan aku juga karena tampaknya banyak OC yang terdapat didalamnya ._. **

**Kise , Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi : Bukan cuma itu masalahnya Author bego -_- kau juga berencana hiatus kan -_-**

**Author : Uh... Benar... Tapi jangan salahkan aku (Memang aku yang salah ._.) Tapi salahkan sekolah ! I am pretty sure school is planning to kill me...**

**Kise , Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi : Tidak peduli bego.**

**Author : ._. baiklah... Yah, seperti yang tertera diatas, aku akan mengadakan hiatus... Tidak tau sih sampai kapan, yang penting nggak akan hiatus lama seperti kali ini ._. Jadi begitulah... Mohon para readers sabar dengan ini ya. Salam damai...**

**Akashi : Kalau kau tidak menepati janjimu kutikam kau.**

**Kise : Kalau kau tidak menepati janjimu akan kusuruh penggemarku untuk menghajarmu.**

**Aomine : Kalau kau tidak menepati janjimu kau harus membersihkan kamarku selamanya.**

**Midorima : Kalau kau tidak menepati janjimu akan ku santet kau.**

**Murasakibara : Kalau kau tidak menepati janjimu akan kuhancurkan laptopmu.**

**Tetsuya : Kalau Author-chan tidak menepati janjinya akan kuhapus file-file pentingmu.**

**Author : Tetsuya juga ikut membully aku *nangis*.**

**Tetsuya : Ini demi kebaikan Author-chan juga... Makanya, jangan hiatus lama-lama ya~**

**Author : Baiklah... See you next time~**


End file.
